1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an acoustic speaker module. More particularly, the present invention relates to an acoustic speaker module of a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
An acoustic housing's size or volume of an acoustic speaker module may affect the acoustic performance. In a usual case, the more the acoustic housing's volume, the better the acoustic performance is. However, a conventional portable electronic device always suffers from insufficient acoustic housing's volume. For a small-size electronic device (such as a mobile phone), insufficient acoustic housing's volume would result in a poor acoustic performance. For the forgoing reasons, there is a need for increasing the acoustic housing's volume of the acoustic speaker module.